The invention relates to a parlor game where game pieces and figures are moved on a game course and a dice is used.
Known parlor games are frequently so-called board games where the game course is applied onto a plane board surface. The dices are thrown beside or on the board. However, the dice may unintentionally be thrown in such a way that it collides with the figures and displaces them or knocks them down.